House of Vestfeldt
Yet another of Ev's wacky placeholders. History The House of Vestfeldt has its origins in the granting of title to Sir Porthos in 299KY, for services to the King of Alterac over the preceding two decades. Porthos, previously a landless Knight, was made the Baron of the Vestburgh, a small keep and associated lands in the mountains bordering Lordaeron. He was charged with the defence of the passes against any threat - Lordaeronite or Gnoll. In 371KY, grant was given to Sir Charles of Vestburgh following his service in the Alterac-Stromgarde War of 367KY, and the House of Vestburgh assumed control over the County of the Vestfeldt, changing its name appropriately. The Barony of Vestburgh and the Vestburgh itself remained the traditional seat of the house for some time, though it became tradition to name the second oldest son Baron and the oldest Count by 500KY. Holdings Past The House of Vestfeldt held the County of the Vestfeldt, an area of foothills and towering mountains bordering Lordaeron. Dominated in the west by the predominantly granite and rhyolite Frostberg Range of the greater Alterac Mountains, the Vestfeldt's population was traditionally concentrated in the foothills and valleys of its eastern extent, centred on the township of Reichfeld. Reichfeld The former population centre, Reichfeld is today little but a ruin, home to the remnant Syndicate guerillas and the scene of frequent brutal close-quarters combat between these Syndicate, Alteraci Loyalist Jaegers funded by Jonas Hrisungr, and Forsaken troops from the Vestburgh. The Vestburgh Vestburgh Keep was the home of the House of Vestfeldt for just over four centuries before its fall. Originally a single stone tower with a surrounding palisade, the Barony has seen numerous improvements over its time as a Vestfeldt holding. Now a large fortification, with the original keep serving as one of the outer towers, the Vestburgh was once provisioned with enough supplies to see a five hundred man garrison through a two year siege. Once, it teemed with life - with the Vestfeldts and their men at arms, with the smiths and sutlers and maids. Now it is a hall of the dead, ruled over by a Deathguard captain and staffed by a small garrison of Forsaken, in place to prevent the castle from falling to Syndicate control. Present Surviving Members Zillah of Vestfeldt Born in 564, Zillah - the daughter of Count Arthur of Vestfeldt - is the oldest living member of the House of Vestfeldt. Having fled the country in 597 with her son, Jonas, she has resided first in Stromgarde City and then in Stormwind ever since; her ancestral lands currently being held by bandits and the Forsaken. The matter of whether to support the continual attempts by the various Alteraci Restoration movements is a divisive matter between Zillah and her cousin, Adelai. Adelai of Vestfeldt Jonas Hrisungr The bastard son of Jander Corelas and Zillah of Vestfeldt, Jonas Hrisungr is second in line for the title of Count of Vestfeldt. This is, of course, utterly hollow as all the lands and wealth once attached to the title are long diminished, and his cousin must first die for him to receive even the empty title. Hrisungr served in the Stormwind Navy from 604KY to 622KY, during which time he passed his Lieutenant's Examination after four years of service as a midshipman, leading to a promition to the rank of Lieutenant in 611KY. The entirety of his service was spent on the ''HMS Laughing Lady'', a 30-gun frigate with a strong forecastle and quarterdeck armament. Hrisungr's service was marked by steadfastness and obedience to orders, though he achieved no particular brilliance barring one action against pirates off the coast of Stranglethorn in 620KY, in which Hrisungr assumed command after the captain was incapacitated. He retired from his Majesty's military service late in 622KY, and entered the civil service. Following his retirement, Hrisungr worked in the Stormwind Customs House, helping oversee the dockside tariff collections. This employment was suddenly ended when, in June of 627KY, the Office of the Admiralty formally requested his to the service following the death of many senior naval officers in the Fourth War and in anticipation of further naval conflicts. Hrisungr accepted the request and was immediately promoted to the rank of Post Captain, taking command of the [[HMS Fordragon|HMS Fordragon]], the last remaining ''Adamant-''class frigate of the Royal Navy. He desires a political marriage that will help him in reclaiming his rightful lands, but has neither the noble heritage or the wealth to attract a suitable bride. While he is an avid supporter of the reclamation of Alterac, he shows his support only by subsidizing exports of food, weapons and tools to the various endeavours. Linked Families *House of Fireburgh - an Alteraci Noble house. Now deposed due to their complicity in the treason, with no known surviving members except Charles the Vile, an Alterac Syndicate member in service to Vargrinn the Bastard. Linked to the house by the 349KY Marriage of Hainora di Feuerburg (the older version of the name) to Daniel, 2nd Baron of Vestburgh, and the 544 marriage of Ekaterina di Fireburgh to Arthur, 4th Count of Vestfeldt. *House of Leifeld - a Stormwind-based noble house, the House of Leifeld hold a small barony in Northern Elwynn. Linked by the 417 marriage of Henrietta de Leifeld to Charles, 1st Count of Vestfeldt. *Corelas Clan. Linked by the bastard Jonas Hrisungr, born in 586KY to Zillah of Vestfeldt (claimant as 1st Countess of Vestfeldt (5th Count)) and Jander Corelas. *Osterblut Clan. Linked by the marriage of desperation between Zillah of Vestfeldt and Sir Arthur Osterblut in 598KY. *House of Whitbury. A minor family of landless Alteraci nobles. Linked by the 597 marriage of Arthur of Vestfeldt and Adrienne de Whitbury. Extinguished in the Slaughter of Alterac. *House of Arevass. A Lordaeron family of Barons with holdings along their titular river. Linked by the 434KY marriage of Titania of Vestfeldt and Carl d'Arevass. Extinguished during the Third War. OOC Disclaimer Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Noble Houses